The Crash That Shook The Phineas/One
Prologue It was just a very basic day of summer in Danville. But it will never turn out as a basic summer, where things are just as hot and as boring as it could be. As you see, we all know that two special stepbrother prodigy will always make every day of summer counts, along with all their close friends. Ideas start from the mind of a triangle-headed boy. Then spread down as a blueprint of construction by a green-haired brother, joined by their frequent friends. This happens everyday. But today, Phineas decided to do something else. That will go commercial. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" "We're going to build our final aircraft of this summer! The biggest, mightiest, heaviest, sleekest and most fun EVER!" Noting everything, Ferb automatically made his in-mind blueprint on how it will look like. Basically giant, is what he knows. Just then, they neatly organize a giant piece of computer sketch and transfers it into a blueprint. The biggest blueprint they ever had on their lifetime. "Funny", Phineas said, "all of the ideas we have days ago and we just found the biggest blueprint of them all." It looks nothing like a giant beauty, which a quarter the population of Danville can be fit in. Very big. Their older sister, however, won't find a single gap in time to bust their brothers. "WHAT IS ALL OF THIS CRANKS AND SCREECHES THAT I AM HEARING?" She said, from her window, referring to the giant blueprint printing. "IF MOM EVER COMES BACK FROM HER BUSINESS TRIP, YOU WILL BE SO BUSTED!" "You know, Candace..." Ferb exclaimed "that's not a nice choice of words". "WHATEVER!!!" and she slams her window, attempting to call her mom, which eventually, as usual, ended up as spam in Linda's mailbox. Until one time, Candace reaches her, but the roar of all the trucks which is passing the house interrupts the conversation. Phineas and company with their well-hidden ATV leads the convoy to the airport, where the Big Idea (and one of the biggest of them all) will be revealed. Half an hour later, they arrive with a convoy of heavy goods onto a giant lot in the airport. All of their friends are there to help them construct the biggest aircraft of all time. "This might seem very easy but the possibilities of fatal accident because one missing bolt is infinite!" he warned clearly. And soon later, started to build it. ONE MONTAGE LATER... "Whoa, talk about time and sweat, Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed, commenting on how long they have worked on a single aircraft. "Well, at least we managed to finish the aircraft successfully". Then Isabella added "Maybe we can reveal the aircraft tomorrow, which reminds me..." FLASHBACK! Isabella reminds Phineas and Ferb on the mistakes they did on their previous flight with the Sun Beater 3000 END "I don't want any of it to happen ever again." "No problem, Isabella, I'll guarantee that I will fly this plane better than anyone else!" That relieves Isabella's feeling for a bit as they ride the ATV back home. Candace was out with her friends, finding out that their brothers aren't doing anything except printing a giant blueprint and going somewhere with a battalion of trucks. "But what's the need of busting them so early? My mom is still on an important trip." And that night, Candace did not really suspect (or pretends not to) the brothers for anything and decided to go for a good night's sleep instead. But Phineas can't. He has this deep feeling of something will happen, which he rather not tell. And one question: "Will Dill be arriving tomorrow from his inter-state shift?" One: The Reveal To be continued... Category:Fanon Works